Cold Tensions and Hot Kisses
by A Cold War Historian
Summary: After a close-to-war meeting, the two superpowers engage in some much needed tension relief. "It's hard being in love with the nation your people want the nuke the heck out of." Fem!America X Russia. Slight Philippines X Fem! America. Tension/Angst filled. Swearing. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1 – CLASH OF ANGER. Desperation.**

* * *

><p>Tensions were high again. But it was expected from the pair.<p>

Hands slammed onto the wooden table as the blonde nation glared at the smiling Russian.

"Just leave Ukraine and her people alone, commie. Or do you_ really_ want NATO on your ass right now?!"

Russia simply looked away, nonchalant. "My sister has the right to be with me. Yours and NATO's interference will be all worthless if she chooses me in the end."

"That's bullcrap! Like anyone would want to be with you!"

"Oh dear, that really hurt."

"Hope it did you-"

"Oh! I just remembered! May I remind you where Edward Snowden asked for asylum?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP YOU RED BASTARD!"

"OH BLOODY HELL, STOP YOUR DAMN YELLING!"

Apart from England who immediately stood up and started yelling at the two, The other countries – well, Germany was on the brink of losing it - watched on in tense silence as the meeting room was filled with the rising voices of the current and former who sat near the pair moved away slightly, not wanting to be caught in what could soon become violent.

China closed his eyes and sighed at the "childish" display.

It was the same in every meeting. America, like a wanton child, attempting to start a meaningless fight with the other. It was all a game of strength and eventually, spilt blood.

He had known of it all too well in his long lifetime. Oh how he wished they could just declare war already! They would both destroy each other and ultimately, he would be the only country with power left.

'_Aiya…what I am thinking? If only it was that simple with these youngsters.' _He thought sadly.

He knew a full scale conflict between them would only end in 'Nuclear Armageddon'. And that would be the worse case scenario for all of them.

As China pondered on, the yelling game continued.

"fufufu, did I hit a nerve _vanya_?" a playful Russia, asked the enraged american.

The girl clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Hit? YOU WANT HIT YOU COMMUNIST SHIT?!"

Seeing the impact of his words on the girl, the Russian chuckled aloud. "My My, Always resorting to violence. A child such as yourself should have been taught with better manners! Tsk tsk…"

"OY RUSSIA! THAT IS ENOUGH!" England shouted. He too was insulted by his words. As he attempted to calm his former colony, France grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Non, Angleterre. You will only get hurt."

As the girl looked like she was going to break the table, China assessing the situation, gave out a sigh.

'_Oh dear, it looks like this is going to end violently. Let see how she-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when America raised her head and suddenly smiled.

"haha, that's funny. Didn't Ukraine say the same thing about you, _govnyuk? _"

The room was silent.

A few confused faces looked at the now smirking American. Her crystal blue eyes held pride and a mischievous look. A few looked at her with widened eyes. Looking from her to Russia, with incredulous shock. Prussia, knowing the word's true meaning, was stiffling a laugh. China was confused. That last word made such impact on everyone?

What ever can it mean….

Russia's reaction was expected. Metal pipe in hand, he gazed at the American girl with a forced smile. His eyes dark.

"I'm sorry Vanya? Please repeat that." He growled.

Under that smile, everyone knew he was furious.

Smiling, she replied, "I. Said. _Govnyuk. Vy sukin syn_ ."

'_Now what did that mean?'_

Well whatever it meant, it was probably the reason why Russia suddenly stood from his chair and advanced towards the girl. His aura, grew darker with every step.

China knew he could change the course of this situation, but decided to stay silent and watch on. _Besides, they began it and not I. Why should I involve myself? Aiyaa…World War 3 has finally arrived…..'_

"WAAHH HE'S GOT HIS PIPE!"

"MY GOD, HOW DID HE GET A WEAPON IN HERE?!"

"DIDN'T WE HAVE EVERYONE FRISK SEARCHED?!"

"NEVER MIND THAT, STOP HIM!"

As several countries, including Japan - who was more than happy to assist – attempted to stop Russia's enraged advance towards America, the girl felt a sudden burst of adrenaline flow through her veins.

Its been a while since the Ruski's looked at her like that. With those sexy purple eyes, so much hate. And what was she gonna do? Fight back like a boss. Heck Yeah.

The conference of 'peaceful talks' ended minutes ago. Now it's ON.

Unbeknownst to everyone, she reached under her skirt and took out her own firearm.

"Well, come at me!"

At the sight of her gun, Russia's smile grew wider and whispered something in Russian under his breath. He struggled violently under the hold of all the nations who was keeping him at bay.

"MR RUSSIA PLEASE STOP THIS!" Lithuania begged.

"GH! DAMNED THIS GUY'S TOO STRONG!" Turkey called out, grabbing onto the man's arms.

Sweden, Netherlands', even Canada were too, experiencing difficulty in keeping him still.

Terrified, Italy squealed ran out of the room.

All sense of peace gone, she aimed her gun at the Russian. Germany however grabbed her arms from behind and attempted to snatch the gun off her grip.

"AMERICA PUT THAT GUN DOWN! DO YOU REALLY VANT ANOTHER WAR?!"

Some part inside her wanted to say yes. This war would decide it all.

Things have been so tense with her and Russia recently. This pent up anger just needed the release. It needed war. It needed him.

As she struggled against his strength, she knew it could never equate with hers. No. The only one who can truly be her equal was him. Ivan Braginsky.

And Russia knew as well, that only the girl aiming at his head, would be his only worthy adversary.

"AGHH! LET ME GO DAMMNIT!" She yelled and tried to elbow Germany's stomach but missed.

As the two glared at one another, many attempted to talk them out of it.

"AMELIA FREEDOM JONES! PUT THAT BLOODY GUN DOWN AND APOLOGISE! IT'S NOT THE COLD WAR ANYMORE!"

Her glare now rested on England's emerald orbs.

"Apologise?! Like hell I would-"

**BANG! BANG!**

The sudden gunfire shocked everyone as they turned and looked at the individual who fired them.

"YOU TWO. APOLOGISE. NOW."

It wasn't a shout, but that voice rippled through the spines of everyone.

Violet and blue eyes met pissed mint green eyes. How did he get here so quick? That question was answered when they saw a trembling Italy hiding behind him.

England was the first one to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, Switzerland. No one could control them. Thank you-"

"Be quiet. It's not over." The annoyed Swiss man snapped at the English nation. He never looked away from the pair.

As both stared annoyed at the armed Switzerland, who was tensed for another shot, America was the first to notice that she was no longer holding her weapon. Russia then saw that his metal pipe was missing from his grip and instead found it splayed across the carpet in two halves. Now everyone knew where his two shots were directed.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? BOTH OF YOU. APOLOGISE. THEN SIT. BACK. DOWN."

His finger was inching towards the trigger.

America, with both her arms forcibly behind her back in Germany's grip, grit her teeth before sighing.

"…Fine." She turned her head away, her shoulder length, wavy locks covering her eyes.

Russia heard the girl mutter something and raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Forgive me, I did not quite get that." He replied.

It didn't make sense, but her words sounded along the lines of, 'Sorry commie bastard go to hell.'

Satisfied, Russia smiled and replied with a slight giggle, "izvinite, Uvazhayemyy Amerika."

She tsked to herself and looked at Switzerland's still tense face.

Partly satisfied but tensed, Switzerland beckoned to the German, "Let her go now. And you lot, let him go as well." He told everyone. Hesitant, everyone let go of the paur and slowly sat back down. Then Switzerland beckoned the both of them. "If any of you try anything funny, I guarantee you. My bullets will be the last thing you two will ever see."

Both nations nodded at the same time, giving each other one last glare. Eventually, they sat back down.

For the remainder of the meeting, Switzerland stayed put on a chair looking at both nations with a warning glare. Everyone was just thankful to Italy that he managed to bump into Switzerland on his way to the restroom.

Despite Switzerland's watchful eye, both nations tried with every opportunity to give each other the, 'Im gonna get you later' look.

The meeting ended with the resolution that Russia has to give in to economic sanctions. Of course America was all for it. And when she was for it, (almost) the entire world agrees with her. And that angered the Russian the most.

Russia tapped his finger impatiently upon the table. This anger just couldn't be kept at bay. He needed release. He knew all too well by the way her eyes suddenly glazed over his that she needed it too.

**Secluded Meeting Room**

"Ouch! That hur-MMPH!"

"You talk too much, _suka."_

"Hey! Stop tha-Ah!"

"Why should I stop? You clearly want this."

"I'm *pant* gonna kill you!"

"You're already so warm…your body yearns for me."

"Shut *pant pant* upMPHH! MMPHHH!"

As the pale white moon appeared in the sky, everyone had long gone home. It was only with bribery and forced blackmail on the two security guards that the two managed to find some peace and quiet in that private meeting room.

The moment he locked the door, the Russian walked over to her with a dangerously dark glint in his eyes. Her body started to burn.

In what seemed like a second, Amelia found herself being forced into the wall, with his wanton lips capturing hers in a battle of dominance. All the while, their hands were busy with their clothing.

He wanted to feel her under him. Under his control.

As she fought to keep her mouth shut, not giving in to his slick tongue, he pushed her harder onto the wall, her legs straddling his hips tight.

"You were annoyingly talkative today, my little sunflower. You really do not know when to shut that mouth of yours." He murmured against her neck, leaving behind red bites, causing her to moan.

"hah you too you basta- Oh, god!"

She gripped his hair tightly when she felt him bite a sensitive spot on her neck that he knew she loved.

He chuckled softly when he felt her legs achingly rub against him.

All those secret sessions of sensual love making only strengthened their sexual tension every time they met. Just glancing at one another when passing the hallways just itched for a secret make out.

If only it was that easy though. They knew things weren't going well with their bosses currently – like the Middle East was hard enough, the commie just goes off and invades Ukraine. What's a heroine to do?

Nevertheless, It was the only thing that stopped them from from seeing each other. That alone was pure torture.

Right now, they were not nations. Now, they were just two people from two tense countries who really want to give in to each other.

'Or it could all just be a game,' He thought sadly to himself. But whatever game his little sunflower wanted to play, he'll gladly join.

"Although your Russian was highly insulting, I found it so hard to keep myself from taking you then and there." He said against her lips as he threw off her bomber jacket.

Caught up in the heated moment, she avoided another hot kiss, and placed both hands on his already pink cheeks. " You just love it *hah* when I do that, don't you, Иван?" she whispered hotly in his ear.

In that moment, he threw her body onto the couch and climbed atop her. His arms on either side of her. Blocking any chance of escape.

She looked at his eyes. They were darkened with lust. Just looking at them, made her body shiver with excitement.

He loved it when she said his name. It just sounded so perfect coming from her lips. Despite the outwardly contempt when she says, 'Russia' or 'commie bastard',

in private, she said his true name in such a way that was enough to make him go insane. Along with her playful blue eyes, the girl was all he wanted.

And now he had her. All to himself.

"Strip." He growled.

She looked at him angrily. "You first douchebag."

His looked at every angle of her body in wanton. Now. He needed her _NOW_.

As he started stripping off his beige coat and pants, Amelia was growing increasingly impatient.

Annoyed that the Russian was taking so long, Amelia took off her own camouflage themed singlet and her pale green skirt. As her boots hit the ground, she was left in her American flag bra and underwear.

Without warning, she pushed him away with her feet and proceeded in stripping him as well. This earned her a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

With the pair left in nothing but their undergarments, she climbed onto his torso, with her legs on each side of him. She took his head in her hands whilst he placed his on her hips.

Both of them were on the verge of want. Her body almost bare and all for him to ravish, his cold body below her absorbing her heat, her want.

Screw politics. He's mine tonight.

"Now big guy" She pulled him closer with his scarf. "Rock my world."

All she remembered at that moment was a wanton Ivan flipping her onto her back and a passionate kiss that electrocuted her body.

By the time he entered her warmth, he had already lost all control. All he wanted was to touch her, and hear his name being screamed out in ecstacy.

With that they had their sexual tension relieved quite successfully.

And no one would have to know.

~0~

* * *

><p>Tense huh? Well just read the next two chapters and we'll see how it all goes down.<p>

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

**History References:**

_**Russia:**__ "Oh! I just remembered! May I remind you where Edward Snowden asked for asylum?"_

Edward Snowden is an **American** computer professional who leaked classified information from the National Security Agency (NSA). On August 1, 2013, **Russian **authorities granted him a one-year temporary asylum.

_Now you get why she was angry that Russia brought it up? _

_ wiki/Edward_Snowden_

**Translations**

_**Vanya**__ – friend or refer nicely_

_**Govnyuk**__ – shithead_

_**Vy sukin syn**__ – Son of a bitch_

_**izvinite, Uvazhayemyy Amerika**_ - sorry dear america

_**Suka**__ – bitch_

_**Иван**__ - Ivan_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II – EMOTIONAL TURMOIL. Feelings.**

* * *

><p>"Just become one with mother Russia already, <em>moy podsolnechnika."<em>

Ivan whispered contentedly on the nape of his secret lover.

"Na uh, this America's staying independent, so suck it." Amelia said with a defiant expression. However, despite her own words, she clasped his large warm hand.

"Ha ha, still saying half hearted lies are you not?" He replied sadly before licking her nape softly.

Startled and blushing yet again, she turned her head and slapped his hand away. "Oh geez Ivan! We already went at it twice! Besides, my ass hurts…" she rubbed her sore bottom.

"And did you _really _have to smack my ass?, kinky douche." She pointed out angrily.

Russia put on his classic oblivious smile. "But you deserved it my dear Amelia! After those mean mean words you said about me in front of everyone, I just had to punish the little child!"

She pouted crossly. "And that! Im not a freaking kid anymore so…yeah!" She struggled to keep up her strong demeanour. Around him, she found her barriers falling away - although the same can be said for him.

"Besides, I was pissed off yesterday, and your smiling from across the table definitely didn't help my mood either! I mean-" She stood up and crossed her arms. "What's this with you and Ukraine recently? Aren't you already big enough?"

Realising what she said, she pointed out, "And NO, that was not meant to be a dick joke!"

Russia snickered before saying calmly, "It seems to me that you are jealous of my sestra. fufufu (^J^)"

"Am NOT!" She denied. But she didn't have time to fully rant because he then wrapped his large arms around her body, and lay her back down onto the couch. Preventing an escape, he trapped her hands and held them above her head.

"H-HEY! LEMME GO-"

"Just become one with me and I will give myself to you alone. You will never have to deal with England or those other annoying countries. I will always have you by my side, and you will always be there to warm me when I need to. I will gladly eradicate all your enemies and those who hate you, in return however, you must offer all of yourself, all, to me." He said possessively against her beating heart.

When she was silent, he moved his finger to her lips, stroking them gently whilst saying, "предложить себя для меня. будь моим."

"?!"

Instead of getting the kiss he wanted, the Russian found his body violently flipped over with his chest against the couch and his arms caught in a snakelike grip.

"Ha ha. Sorry, but as much as that might sound awesome to you, in the end, its me being a possession isn't it?" She laughed.

With a free hand, she forced him to face her. Her powerful blue eyes.

"You might be the one always fucking the hell out of me, but just remember, I have a heart too. I'm not just some body, some prize to be won. Look what happened to all those europeans who got involved with me. I was just a mere colony to them. They were parasites. Taking from my land, and enslaving my people. A prize won by Britain in the end. Now, look at me Russia."

She tightened her grip.

"Look at the country who they tirelessly begged help for, in both those World Wars. Look at the world's foremost military power. Look at the country who conquers the world's GDP, goldstock, and half the labor force. Look at the one who controls the UN and NATO. And look-"

She let go of his face at this point and poked his nose. "-at the one who beat you to the moon. BAM!"

Russia simply gazed at her, unfazed yet understanding the meaning of her words. "A prize? You were a prize to me during the холодная война. A prize I sadly never won."

"Then, what am I to you now?" She posed the question to him with a serious look.

He gave out a sad laugh before answering with a look that dripped with melancholy. "If I told you….no, it is not important."

"Just tell me dammit! What am I to you?!" She asked again.

He didn't answer. He looked down for a long while. After a moment, her stood up and started putting on his clothes.

"It is late. I'm afraid my boss will be wondering where I am." He replied at last.

Angry, she yelled at him for an answer. "You're not leaving here until I get a damn answer, commie!"

"It does not matter." He snapped coldly.

As he walked to the door, the girl placed a hand to her face while laughing sadly.

"We can just stop this whole thing you know? If it's so unimportant to you, if you just see me as your personal fuck toy, then I'll just go to Felipe. At least he sees me as more than a body."

She heard the footsteps stop. His form as still as stone.

"At least Felipe showed me that when he embraces me. At least he actually appreciates me for who I am. Heck, he even told me he lo-"

Her back was suddenly pushed to the wall again. Her bare back already aching from their previous act but this time, she was looking at a Russia who was ready to burn the world down to a crisp.

"You. Let. Someone. Else. Touch. You?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Unfazed, she looked away. "So what? What you and I have right now isn't official like him and I."

"Hahaha, even though you claim yourself heroine, you are still a Capitalist whore. I'm not surprised-"

"HE LOVES ME!" She cried out in fury.

Before she knew it, she found herself in tears.

His eyes widened. Soon his arms trembled at the sound of her words.

Guilty just by looking as the droplets fell from her perfect eyes, he released her and placed his hand on his sides in tight fists.

She crossed her arms to her chest and turned away from him. Her hair blocking view of her eyes. "Get the fuck out."

He stood there. Silent and still as a stone.

"Didn't you hear me commie? I told you to get the fuck out."

As he stood there, ignoring her words, she walked over to his still form and slapped his face.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! YOU GOT YOUR FUCK, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE-"

He muttered something softly under his breath.

"What was that?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SAY-"

"_ya tebya lyublyu."_

She punched his chest, which sent him accross the room, hitting his back to the door.

"ENGLISH YOU SICK FU-"

"I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

…

As her eyes widened, she saw that his eyes were too, stained with tears.

As she stood there stunned, he wiped his mouth of the trickling blood and walked slowly towards her.

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVED YOU WHEN I FIRST MET YOU AS A CHILD. I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU FIRST GAVE ME SUNFLOWER SEEDS. I LOVED YOU THROUGHOUT YOUR REVOLUTION. I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU FIRST STARTED TRADING WITH ME. I LOVED YOU WHEN YOU SUPPORTED MY SIDE IN EVERY WAR I HAD AGAINST ENGLAND. I LOVED YOU WHEN WE TAUGHT OUR FIRST SON TOGETHER. I LOVED YOU DURING MY REVOLUTION. I LOVED YOU DURING ALL THOSE BLOODIED WARS. HELL, I LOVED YOU EVEN DURING THE COLD WAR, REGARDLESS IF YOU WERE JUST A PRIZE!"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Your smile…..I always dreamt that one day, that smile will only be shown to me. And me alone."

Her entire form trembled at his words.

Her thoughts were halted when he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a passionate kiss. This one was different from his lust-filled ones he gave her before. This one was filled to the brim with bittersweet love.

And was she returning it? Yes she was.

Forgetting her tears, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss with equal ferocity.

As both their bodies started heating up again, he pulled back, panting loudly.

"It appears that I have lost."

She looked at him questioningly. "What? Lost at what?"

Another sad smile etched from his lips. "I gave in to your provocation. Now you can use those words as your weapons against me. How lucky for you, vanya."

Angrily pouting again, she gave his shoulder a light – well it was light to her – punch.

"Ouch, what was that ever for Ameli-"

"I love you too, douchebag."

She confessed finally. She was blushing all the while.

Russia momentarily widened his eyes before replying, "You…really?"

She looked away shyly. "Ever since that kiss you gave me during the1800s.*"

He too blushed at the mention of a past event. "I did not think you would remember that after everything…." He paused.

"Yeah…it was so easy for us back then wasn't it?" she reminisced sadly. _If only those times were a lot longer…._

"Well, at least I have won something tonight! And that alone satisfies me fufufu! ^J^"

He said playfully.

"And what the heck did you win, comrade?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He tilted her chin to his face. A prideful smirk appearing on his lips. "Ваше сердце. Мой драгоценный подсолнечника."

Blushing furiously, she hugged him tightly. "Okay okay. I'll let you have that. For now." She winked to him at her last words.

"You will eventually be mine anyway. So will everyone~ Da?" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh no! not if I can help it!" She exclaimed playfully.

As the two exchanged a laugh, they heard the sound of footsteps advancing from the far off hall.

"I think we better go now Ivan."

"resheno."

As they dressed themselves up quickly, Amelia finally turned her IPhone on only to discover that her screen was filled with text messages and scrolling down, missed calls. Particularily from her boss, and expectedly, England.

"_11PM already?! Damn, we were at it longer than I thought."_ She worried.

She saw Ivan too looking at his phone with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

She took a lucky guess. "Belarus?"

He nodded with a defeated look on his face. "der'mo, her calls prolong that of my boss."

She gave the russian nation a pat on the back, full of pity.

"Don't worry buddy, if we get out of here quickly, you can still have time to outrun that hellspawn-"

He gripped her arm with a scared expression, "I do not want to return to them. Not now. May I stay with you for the night? я вас умоляю."

"WHAT?! BUT YOUR BOSS-"

But looking at his beautiful longing eyes, she gave in.

"Oh geez, fine! But no sex, kay?" She pointed out.

He pouted sadly. "Oh bother, that was what I was hoping to do…"

"Ivan. My ass, now my back is hurting." She replied annoyedly.

She had a thinking moment before replying with a smile, "Why don't we watch movies together? We can have an epic cool sleepover party~!"

She cried excitedly.

_Oh well, at least he has her at his side, he thought._

Sighing, he agreed. With a condition of course.

"Stop associating with Филиппины intimately. Friend DA. Intimate NYET."

She agreed immediately. Besides, she and him haven't been intimate for a while. Close friends is fine by her.

"Okey dokey. Now that's settled, lets get the heck outta here!"

"IS ANYONE THERE?!"

A man's voice yelled from the hallway. _CRAP. He seemed like 20 steps away from this room!_

Dammit! There's no other entrance other than that door! How the heck were they-

"Up here podsolnechnik!

He saw Ivan's gloved hand dangling from an air vent.

"It will lead straight to the outside!"

Thank God for air vents.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that lovely? (or cheesy….i dunno you tell me with a review!)<p>

Last chapter's coming out shortly, but I hope you enjoyed reading!

**History References**

_**America:**__ "So what? What you and I have right now isn't official like him and I."_

Felipe is my OC name for Philippines. Currently, due to their close diplomatic ties, they are in a 'Special Relationship'.

wiki/Philippines%E2%80%93United_States_relations

**America:** "Look at the country who they tirelessly begged help for, in both those World Wars. Look at the world's foremost military power. Look at the country who conquers the world's GDP, goldstock, and half the labor force. Look at the one who controls the UN and NATO."

watch?v=DR3aIv2UB3U **AMAZING DOCUMENTARY. WW2 FROM SPACE.**

_**Russia: "**_I LOVED YOU WHEN WE TAUGHT OUR FIRST SON TOGETHER."

That son was Alaska. Siring a child with Amelia, and watching him grow was one of the brightest things that ever happened in his bloodied life.

**Translations**

_**moy podsolnechnika – **__my sunflower_

_**ya tebya lyublyu.**__ - I love you_

**sestra - **_sister_

_**холодная**__**война**__ - Cold war._

_**resheno -**__ understood_

_**podsolnechnik!**__ - sunflower_

_**предложить**__**себя**__**для**__**меня**__**. **__**будь**__**моим**__ - offer yourself to me. Be mine._

_**Ваше**__**сердце**__**. **__**Мой**__**драгоценный**__**подсолнечника**__ - your heart. My precious sunflower_

**der'mo** - shit

_**я**__**вас**__**умоляю**__ - I beg of you_

_**Филиппины**__ – Philippines_


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL PART – MOMENT OF SOLACE. An Uncertain path **

* * *

><p><em>OUTSIDE, ALONG A PARK PATH.<em>

"Oh! Oh! I've got this new horror movie called 'Annabelle'! Its about this creepy as doll possessed by some demon and ends up killing people and stuff! Cool huh?"

The Russian pondered. "Hmm…it sounds interesting. I shall watch that then."

"Whoop! You're not against eating food and stuff this late aren't ya?"

"Well, if some vodka is beside me, then that seems fine."

"GREAT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

She jumped in the air as they silently walked into the cool dark night – well silently until she broke it.

"Hush! We might be caught!"

"Oops. Sorry. Espionage right? GOT IT!" She replied happily, a childish smile appearing on her lips.

Just looking at her smile calmed him down. It truly is a beautiful sight. And now, it belonged to him. Well, in his mind it did.

It was a night of passion, anger and animosity, but it was also one that changed them both. At least for a little while.

She loved him. And he loved her.

Regardless of their history, or current events, nothing effected them when they were just Amelia and Ivan. Two representations unfortunately caught up in a political war. Everyone was watching them.

He knew things wouldn't last this happily. But he wanted to forget everything just for right now. Right now, he was with his beloved one. Right now, that was what really mattered.

He felt her hand grip his.

"I um….just wanted to hold it. Just in case you get lost in these streets and all hahaha!"

He blushed before clasping her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Amelia." He said with a serene expression on his face.

She winked back at him. "Hey, I'm here for you buddy. I…love you, ya know?"

She said, stuttering at the last sentence.

He giggled. "Hahaha, I know ^J^"

They kept holding hands and walked on.

The night was beautiful. The breeze light yet relaxing and the atmosphere was perfect.

The couple never knew that in this atmosphere, that they have been carefully watched by a hidden smiling observer.

_*sigh*_

"A man once told me, 万事开头难 wàn shì kāi tóu nán*. Aiya…those two are walking on nothing more than uncertain ground. Crumbling at any moment."

The Chinese nation said to himself with a sad smile.

He never left the surrounding area near the conference building. He had heard that America had wanted Russia for a brief chat and was curious as to how it would turn out. Sadly he couldn't access the building again due to the presence of a number of security guards.

He waited however. He knew that they would come out eventually and it looked like the lady of luck has smiled upon him. He spotted the two talking warmly and holding hands! Oh the lack of propriety!

"One can assume easily what happened in that building, hahaha…" He smirked to himself.

Just what was he going to do now? With this knowledge in his hands, he can easily turn the scales of power to his favor.

Knowing that despite the turn in their private relationship, in public , she will be sanctioning him until he is left in more debt than before. Soon, the two will begin fighting again and the West would all be against him. Eventually, Russia would have to look up to someone else. And that would be…..

He covered his mouth to stiffle a laugh. Oh my, this is going to get very monstrous very quickly. _I wonder if those two can balance their love and hate for each other?_ As a wise one once said, 'Only time will tell.'

As the Asian country jump off the tree and landed silently on the ground, he looked back again at the path the couple walked on before they left.

"A wise man says, 一笑解千愁 yī xiào jiě qiān chóu. Enjoy her smiles for now Èluósī. But, at the dawn of tomorrow, another game begins."

He closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"And you two, are it's unfortunate players."

Cold Tensions, Hot Kisses - END.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of another fic for me!<p>

I have to apologise those who are waiting on updates for 'The Big Three – Tensions Arise' but as of now, due to immense school work and home commitment, it is on semi Hiatus. Yes it may sound cruel but so is life sometimes.

Please take this fic as a deep apology for my inactivity. I've been a bit sad lately so I hope my fic has at least brought someone a smile. And that's all that matters!

And also, a message for 'TheWondererFromAfarARK '

Yes, I love writing serious tense fics. Its not always sunshine and rainbows for me! But thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a good day or night senpai! 3

Without further ado, until the next fic and all you guys keep being awesome!

~ A Cold War Historian ;3

**Translations:**

_万事开__头难__(wàn shì k__ā__i t__ó__u n__á__n) – "All things are difficult before they are easy."_

Èluósī 俄罗斯) - Russia

_一笑解千愁__(y__ī__ xi__à__o ji__ě__ qi__ā__n ch__ó__u) – "A smile can erase a million worries."_

Search up Chinese quotes then youll see a range of beautiful quotes. TRULY BEAUTIFUL.


End file.
